Saichania
The most recent length estimate is notably shorter than earlier ones. General Statistics *Name: chulsanensis *Name Meaning: Beautiful One *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5.2-7 meters (17-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Ankylosauridae --> Ankylosaurinae *Found: Mongolia, China *Describer: Maryanska, 1977 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 820 **Rock/Scissors: 440 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1, Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) **Charge Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 鋼鉄の要塞 **Taiwanese: 鋼鐵的要塞 *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: Super Saichania, DinoTector Saichania Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 04-竜) **2nd Edition (002-竜) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (Re-available; 003-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (003-竜; Tie Type) **2007 3rd Edition (003-竜; Charge Type) **2007 4th Edition (003-竜; Charge Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **2007 4th Edition+ (002-竜; Charge Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (003-竜; Counter Type) **Kakushin 1st Edition's Asian Egg (EGG-016-竜) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-04) **1st Edition (Dino-04) **4th Edition (003-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (003-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (004-Dino; Tie Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-04) **Series 2 3rd Edition (003-Dino; Charge Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (002-Dino; Charge Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (002-Dino; Tie Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-04) **1st Edition Extension (龍-04) **3rd Edition (003-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (003-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (004-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (003-龍; Charge Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (002-龍; Charge Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (002-龍; Tie Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg Saichania Card 6 06 1st.png|Saichania arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) SaichaJap2nd.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Saichania Card 06 2nd back.jpg|Back of Saichania arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) SaichaJap2006Win.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) SaichaJap6th.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) SaichaJap6thback.jpg|Back of Saichania arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) SaichaJap20074th.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) SaichaJap20074thback.jpg|Back of Saichania arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Saichania Card 3.png|Saichania arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Saichania Card 2.png|Saichania arcade card (English 1st Edition) Sai.jpg|Saichania arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) SaichaTai2008.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) Sai3rd.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Sai3rdback.jpg|Back of Saichania arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) SaichaTai.jpg|Saichania arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) SaichaTaiback.jpg|Back of Saichania arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) TCG Stats Saichania (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: (?) *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :(unreadable) Saichania *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-041/160, DKCG-156/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: cropped anime card *Altered Form: Black Saichania *Abilities: ;Quake :At the end of each turn, your opponent loses 1 Life Point. Saichania TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Saichania Colossal Rare TCG card Solid Saichania *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2400 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKTA-022/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 03 anime scene *Abilities: ;Smasher :At the end of your opponent's turn, they lose 4 Life Points. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 全身にトゲのよろいを身につけた草食恐竜だ。しっぽのハンマーも強力なぶきだ。 **English: A herbivore with spikes all over its body. The club on its tail is a dangerous weapon. **Taiwanese: 全身佈滿刺的草食恐龍。尾巴的大榔頭也是很強力的武器。 *It is the first Gold rarity Earth Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *Along with Altirhinus, Yangchuanosaurus, Sinraptor, Fukuisaurus, Fukuiraptor, and Alioramus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Asian Egg card. Gallery 9.SAICHANIA.png|Saichania anime card (Tank) Saika_nagoya.jpg|Saichania in NagoyaTV image14.jpg|Clean artwork for the Saichania Colossal Rare TCG card Saichania_skeleton.jpg|Saichania skeleton Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG